


【铁三】晨星

by Higawa



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higawa/pseuds/Higawa





	【铁三】晨星

*铁男X三井，NC-17

*  
摩托车拐进小巷里，横冲直撞一路开到尽头。排气管被私自改装过，隆隆马达声在巷道中来回窜动，饶是车主本人也觉得心烦意乱。铁男索性熄了火，点起一支烟来。他抬眼，看到夏夜的星空，傻亮，看上去很近，仿佛伸手就能碰到。他抬抬手，想用烟头按下一颗来。未果。火光悻悻地闪烁几下，又被碾碎在破旧的靴底。  
已经是后半夜了，侧耳只能听见聒噪的蝉鸣和偶尔漏出窗户的深夜档节目，警车早已被甩在某个角落，就此宣告无聊的旧的一天正式结束。  
而无聊的新的一天才刚刚开始。  
铁男游荡着回到家的时候，时针已经走过凌晨一点。门口站着人，高个子短头发，不知道是谁。对方先开了口，于是他听到熟悉的声音喊他铁男。攥紧的拳头悠悠然松开，转而伸进口袋掏出钥匙，自然而然。  
开灯的瞬间三井眯起了眼睛，似乎是不太习惯这样明亮的环境。而他再看一眼就会发觉房间顶灯的瓦数还是不足，榻榻米上散落着酒瓶，和他上次离开的时候没什么分别。  
喝点什么？铁男佝偻着背站在冰箱前问他。虽然冰箱里只剩酒了。  
三井拒绝了，转而环顾四周，最后不咸不淡地评论一句，果然没什么变化。  
铁男毫不客气地用啤酒罐冰上三井的头顶，似乎是这样仍不满意，又伸手摸了一把。倒是你，变化不小。  
头发剪短了，脸上也多了疤，身高更是窜过了自己，还有声音……  
似乎上一次见到的三井还是那个高一刚入学的小鬼，留着略显幼稚的发型，垂眼就能俯瞰他的头顶。只是个毛都没长齐的小男孩罢了。他毫不客气地伸手揪住男孩的头发，可男孩直直回瞪向他，毫不露怯——眼睛是平静沉稳的墨蓝色，深处却燃着火焰。  
后来，后来三井学着铁男的样子，将自己武装得浑身是刺，发质却细软，一如既往，乖得像女孩子。  
思绪断了片刻，手指也多停留了一会儿。  
当年是因为憧憬自己才不声不响地把头发留长，现在又不声不响地把头发剪短了，不知道是为了什么。这家伙爱惜头发的本能倒还留存着，只是被揉了一下就忍不住用手去整理，也不知道这大半夜的要打扮给谁看。  
对了，以前也有不知死活的小混混伸手撩他的头发，而每当那时三井就会粗着嗓子大喊大叫，呲牙咧嘴的样子像只炸了毛的长毛猫。凶归凶，打架的水平却让人不敢恭维，没被揍掉大牙已经算是不幸中之万幸，他却不服输，非要闹得头破血流遍体鳞伤才算痛快，不要命，疯了一样。  
至于之后他真的被人打掉大牙，则是后话，不提也罢。  
铁男也不知道当时是出于何种自信才单方面地将他划为领地内的所有物，可他不属于任何人——早该想到的。  
灯蓦地灭了，同样是不声不响地，因为停电或是别的原因，但那一切都不重要了。夜色成了掩护，任视线停留在对方的轮廓上。而桀骜不驯的野猫偏偏在此时侧过头，用脸颊蹭上他的手掌。

啤酒罐滑落在地，滚到墙脚，又被悉簌褪下的衣物掩盖。他吻上他的鬓角，薄荷味和劣质焦油的烟熏味染在一起，不太适合。他却不死心地往铁男怀里蹭了蹭，各种各样的气息糅杂在一起，怪异得紧。  
他伸手拥住对方的脊背，无意间触及那些伤痕，或新或旧。于是他联想起两人并肩作战为非作歹的过往，有好有坏，胜负各半。回归篮球队之后，他时常会梦到过去两年发生的事情，大大小小，都与眼前的这个男人有关，无一例外。而后一切都模糊了，由浪潮般的快感掩埋。他想起来了，那两年的日子被教练和队友统称为“空白期”。  
分不清好坏。  
走神的时候，亲吻已经从鬓角攀行至下颔，那一道小小的伤疤被舌苔碾过，他下意识挣扎，却被强制揪住了发根，被迫承受激烈的深吻。他向来无法拒绝对方，即便已从男孩成长为男人。  
于是这次的教育比以往更加少儿不宜，没有安慰性质的浅吻，也没有假意温柔的爱抚，唇齿间勾连着铁锈味，一吻终了便只剩濒死喘息，喉口泛甜，像是被一拳打断了肋骨，刺进肺里，连心脏都被穿透，喧嚣着鼓动着，任血液铺满胸腔，多余的则一股脑涌到更糟糕的地方。欲望抵在一起，露骨而淫猥，互相索取着，仿若有挥霍不尽的精力和时间，用以欢爱，用以堕落。  
吐息随躯体一同交缠，将屋内本就浑浊的空气搅乱成一片。背后的伤痕又多了好几道，却因情热而不那么疼痛。腰侧留下了指痕，带茧的手掌像枷锁一般扣紧了他的胯，又猛力下压，侵占到最深。  
想要更多，却被毫不留情地掐了臀瓣：要是明天只能夹着屁股去上学，打不了球怎么办？  
他犹豫片刻，最后还是不死心地缠紧了腿间的腰身。管他呢。  
接下来发生的事情没什么悬念可言，疼痛与快感一并燎烧至脊髓，他死死咬住对方的手臂，直至鲜血淋漓。理智被蚕食得所剩无几，在高潮的时候他甚至挣扎着捏住了对方的后颈，唇舌交缠，暧昧如吻别。

临天亮时仍有星星冉冉升起，亮得很傻。比铁男试图用烟头按下来的那颗还要傻。  
可都一样。  
只要等一会儿，再等一会儿，等到日出之后，就都消失了。  
没区别。

Fin.


End file.
